doubletroublefandomcom-20200215-history
Articles
Articles of past Double Trouble stars and current Present Double Trouble '' 'DOUBLE TROUBLE,' NEW NBC TWINS'' TELEVISION'S Year of the Twins keeps proliferating merrily along. Female sets, each featuring one good and one vicious sibling, were featured prominently in the brief series Master of the Game and the remake of the movie Dark Mirror. Now, on NBC-TV tonight at 9:30, a situation comedy has decided to get into the identical-but-separate act. The new series is called, with leaden predictability, Double Trouble. The other productions used a single actress and lots of trick photography to create the illusion of identical sisters, but the 16-year-old twins in Double Trouble are indeed played by twins. Liz Sagal is Allison, the bookish, organized and responsible one. Jean Sagal depicts Kate, the somewhat dizzy, manipulating and shrewd one. The young women, who are actually in their 20's, are the daughters of the late Boris Sagal, the award-winning television director. The situation concocted for Double Trouble takes place in Des Moines, which bears a startling resemblance to just about any other middle-class setting in sitcom land. Allison and Kate, presumably unrelated to Allie and Kate on CBS-TV, are the daughters of Art Foster (Donnelly Rhodes), a widower who runs a gymnasium-dance studio, which is not connected to the health club in ABC-TV's Shaping Up. Beth (Patricia Richardson) is on hand as a dance instructor and a family friend, dispensing helpful advice to the girls and hints of romance to their dad. That much is acceptable enough. In situation comedy, any old situation can be serviceable. It's the comedy that counts, and that's where the premiere of Double Trouble has problems. While Allison is sitting home on a Saturday doing her homework, Kate is once again failing her driving test because, among other things, she refuses to read her learner's manual. This is supposed to be cute. Mistake No. 1. Then, confronted with the specter of no transportation to get her to a rock concert starring the group Police (If I miss Sting, my life is over! she cries), Kate begins nagging Allison to take her. When that doesn't work, she simply decides to impersonate Allison, taking her driving license, and use their father's car without permission. Evidently, this is also supposed to be cute. Mistake No. 2. After the commercial break, Kate arrives back home accompanied by a police officer. It seems she has had a minor accident, which is now being recorded against Allison's license. For some unfathomable reason, the audience on the laughtrack finds this funny enough to guffaw and applaud loudly. Kate then sets about trying to convince Allison to cover up her lies so that she will not get in trouble with dad. A lie that hurts nobody, she pouts, is not as bad as the truth that can put me in the slammer. Is this an endorsement or a puncturing of contemporary morality? Eventually, a puzzled father stands around muttering, There's a story here and I'm missing it. Much of the audience, I suspect, will sympathize with him. According to the press releases, Kate is meant to be filled with spunk and challenge - and a daring that often gets both girls into unexpected trouble. Unfortunately, oozing selfishness, the character of Kate comes across as a decidedly spoiled brat, more than a little obnoxious. The girls are seen at fadeout snuggling up to each other and happily sharing an Oreo. We are back in the familiar sit- com world of warm but pointless reassurance not a moment too soon. Picks and Pans Review: Double Trouble NBC (Wednesdays, 9:30 p.m. ET) We're talking cute. Yes, even cuter than Gary Coleman. NBC's newest sitcom brings to the tube darling doubles, likable and lovely actresses who happen to be twins: Liz and Jean Sagal. Liz plays Allison ("Allie"), the scholar, and Jean plays Kate, the flirt. (Kate and Allie...hmmmm. Is that where CBS got the name of its new sitcom?) The teen twins make a point of pointing out their differences. "No one can do homework on a Saturday night!" Jean tells her studying sis. "This proves it! One of us is definitely adopted." The cast, including Donnelly Rhodes as the twins' gym-owner father, is enjoyable, and so is some of the writing. Unfortunately, though, the pilot's plot comes straight out of the I Love Lucy sitcom workbook: Jean flunks her driving test, so she secretly borrows her twin's license. Of course, she smashes Dad's taillights—or she thinks she does. She doesn't know that Dad already smashed them himself. So the kids rush to fix the damage and Dad finds out about Jean's impersonation. She's grounded for life, or at least until the next episode. Here's hoping that the rest of the show's plots are as nice as its stars. It deserves a chance. Double Trouble It's back to school for another series of Double Trouble starting on Saturday 26th April (BBC2). You may have been watching the re-runs over Easter but this is the bang-up-to-date series with a hot football jock, Cody Parker played by Jeremy Garrett. In this series Jenny's relationship with Jack Wheeler fizzles out now there's a new jock in town wooing for the brainiac Healy Twin... Double Trouble: All Grown Up Double Trouble twins Megan and Jenny Healy, 30, spent Tuesday, May 20th shopping all over Los Angeles. Since moving to L.A. after high-school graduation, Jenny has joined Donovan Decker fashion business as the President of Women's Apparel, while Megan became an actress. Jenny became pregnant with her boyfriend's child. She broke up with him when she thought he cheated on her, but, it was all false. But have gotten back together in time for the birth of their child; Megan has been in an on and off again relationship with TV Producer Steven Robinson, whom she met when she was studying acting in college. Top lawyer Troy Marino and his wife, Jenny, the twin sister of actress, Megan Healy from popular soap opera, Now and Forever — are expecting their second child together. No word on a due date or the sex (his rep tells us they want to keep it private), but the new baby will join big sister Phoebe, 3. Troy, 38, and Jenny, 31, attended the Boom Boom Room event in Century City, CA on Saturday, January 12th. Megan Healy Megan Healy knew something wasn't right. It was the beginning of summer and the actress was preparing for another season on Channel 10's soap opera, Now and Forever and her daughter, Kaylee, 15 left Los Angeles to visit her father, Steven Robinson in New York. But after experiencing excruciating back pain, night sweats and flu-like symptoms, she decided to see a doctor. The news the actress received was unexpected and grim: she had stage III non-Hodgkin's lymphoma. In the latest issue of PEOPLE, Healy, 46, opens up for the first time about her harrowing ordeal, how she fought her way back to health and how her illness changed her outlook on life. "It happened so suddenly,” she tells PEOPLE exclusively. Almost immediately after her diagnosis, Healy started chemotherapy. During her recovery, she and her mom moved into Jenny's guest house. The rallying of her inner circle, and the work of her physician Dr. Jack Davenport, gave Healy hope and the continued strength to soldier forward. "There is no way I would have ever gotten through this without my family," Healy says in the exclusive PEOPLE video above. "My family is everything to me and I feel like they saw me through this." Though she originally wanted to keep her situation a private matter (she only told a small group of family and friends), Healy – now healthy and cancer-free – realized her story could help others going through a similar situation. "I want to let people know it is absolutely possible to get through something like this," she says. "I want people to know they are not alone." As for the future, she's thrilled to be back on The Game (BET, Tuesdays at 10 p.m. ET/PT) and possibly starting a family of her own. Adds Healy: “I am just trying to enjoy every day.” For more on Healy's journey back to health, pick up the latest issue of PEOPLE, on newsstands Friday. Since the end of Double Trouble, rumors of a spin-off show have been swirling. And on Monday night while appearing on Jimmy Kimmel Live, actress and author of the DT series, finally confirmed that the new show is happening. Netflix has ordered 13 episodes of a Double Trouble spin-off, titled Double Trouble: The New Sisters, that will follow a new pair of teenage identical twins living in Leawood, California years after the original DT twins moved away to Los Angeles. The series features Robin and Rachel Dilton, the twin daughters of Marvin and Laurie Dilton (who were old classmates of original DT twins). Double Trouble: The New Sisters will begin just like Double Trouble, but differently: Robin and Rachel Dilton clashing with the Queen Bee, Peyton Cavanagh. The twins' parents Marvin and Laurie own a lighthouse where the twins waitress. The Dilton twins are complete opposites like the Healy twins; Rachel, the oldest of the duo, was the more outgoing twin (although she was sensible with it), while Robin was quiet and introverted and often felt inferior to her more outgoing sister. Both twins get good grades, despite Rachel having trouble in Math and felt the pressure of living up to her mother's expectations. “DT: The New Sisters” will follow Robin and Rachel Dilton, pretty-faced blonde twins causing trouble in Leawood, like the Healy twins. They are the daughters of Leawood High alums Marvin and Laurie Dilton. In "Double Trouble: The New Sisters", the adventures that began in the late 2000's and early 2010's on ’Double Trouble’ continue, with twin girls, Rachel and Robin Dilton, living in Leawood, California with their parents Marvin (a stay-at-home dad) and Laurie Dilton (a TV News Reporter). The Dilton sisters are now causing trouble in town, just like the Healy twins in the original series. However, they are complete opposites, not like the Healy girls. Elder twin, Rachel is more impulsive than her sister. She's competitive, gets good grades, and loves to go shopping at the mall. Younger twin, Robin has a laid-back attitude to life and likes to enjoy life. She would constantly get her sensible sister into crazy trouble like Megan does with Jenny from the original show. Unlike Megan and Jenny, Robin and Rachel's names begin with the letter "R", but they do express their own individuality. Hannah and Cailin Losch are set to star in Double Trouble: The New Sisters, with fellow Full House star John Stamos set to produce and reprise his original role of Uncle Jesse as a guest star in the new show. Discussions with Full House stars Bob Saget, Mary-Kate and Ashley Olsen, Dave Coulier and Lori Loughlin regarding guest appearances in Fuller House are ongoing. FEATURES Q&A 1.) Who is older? Megan is two minutes older than Jenny. 2.) Are you identical or fraternal? We’re identical, which means we were split from the same egg and - crazy enough - have the same DNA. 3.) Why don't your names rhyme? Our mother wanted to make sure we were viewed as individuals. 4.) Do you dress alike? We used to dress alike when we were little, but when we began 7th grade we started dressing differently. It was hard because we have the same taste in clothes. But sometimes, Jenny dresses in preppy clothes. 5.) Do you have different personalities? Megan: Jenny is much on the sensible person. She's soft-spoken, kind-hearted, smart. She's my top best friend and I love her. Kelly: Megan... She's loud, outrageous, crazy, and she's fun to be around with. Sometimes, she gets on my nerves, but I love her. 6.) Did you ever switch classes in school? No. But we switch places before. When we were in middle school, Megan was supposed to hang out with this guy at the mall, but she had a dentist appointment, so she convinced me to pose as her to hang out with him while she went to the dentist. Then when we were in high school, we switched places on senior ditch day. I was going to her classes and she went to the mall. (Laughs) 7.) Does twins run in your families? Yeah. On our mother's side, our great-grandmother has a twin. Their names were Maria and Frieda. But our mom didn't want to name us after them. True Housewives of Los Angeles star, Megan Healy, 34, spent Tuesday, May 20th shopping all over Malibu, CA with her twin sister, Jenny. She has appeared on the show as Megan's sister. Since the two moved to L.A. at 18, Jenny, a graduate at CULA has become a psychiatrist, while Megan began an acting and modeling career. While Megan lives her life in the public eye, Jenny and lawyer husband, Troy Marino expect their second child the second week of June; daughter Phoebe is 2. Megan has a daughter, Kaylee, also 2, with her ex-fiancé Steven Robinson. Megan Healy, her daughter, Kaylee, 15 and nieces Phoebe, 16, and Sophie, 14, headed to a nail salon in Beverly Hills, Calif. on Saturday. The Space Rangers actress wore all black and had on big sunglasses. Phoebe and Sophie are the daughters of Megan's identical twin sister, Jenny Marino, an beauty writer for Poise magazine.